True Heart of a Shinobi
by Harumi-Hime
Summary: Before Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi, before the victories of the three great shinobi wars, before the founding of the first shinobi village; Konohagakure, but during the Shinobi Clan Wars, where it all began. Time-Travel Fic, Fem Naruto! (Rewriting in progress)
1. From Future to Past

_**The First Kunoichi**_

_**Summary: Before **_**_Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi, before the victories of the three great shinobi wars, before the founding of the first shinobi village; Konoha__gakure__, but during the Shinobi Clan Wars, where it all began. Time-Travel Fic, Fem Naruto!_**

* * *

"_It is never too late to be what you might have been." __- George Eliot_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_**The Destruction of the World**_

Rain started as little drops, then more drops came, and now it's pouring rain. The rain's loudness covered the cries of agony. A blonde girl no more than nineteen years old was mourning the death of her friends and allies. Her heart-shaped face that was always happily smiling is now flushed with anguish. Her dainty hands gripped the sleeves of her kimono as blood seeped through it.

"_I won't let my friends die on my watch"_

What kind of friend would let their friend die once after she said that? What kind of friend watches their friends die in front of their very eyes. She was naïve… too naïve to think that she can save everyone all by herself.

Everyone was gone, dead and it's all thanks to Madara. So how can she keep on living when she had to live with the fact that everyone was already dead?

Ever since when she was little she was neglected by everyone. She had no mother to take care of her, love her, and to tuck her in at night. No father to protect her, to train her, and to tell her that she was his little princess. So she had to take care of herself, but ever since she made friends they took care of her and protected her. They all made her feel that she belong there even if she was a jinchuuriki.

Now since they're gone she had no point in living without them. She reached to her kunai and pointed it at her neck. So she decided to go to heaven like her friends.

'Heaven… it was probably a wonderful place to be at' she thought. And as she began to kill herself a familiar voice stopped her.

_**"****Kit what are you doing!"** an angry voice spoke to her._

The scene changed to a sewer as red eyes continued to glare at her.

**"_Think about your friends and why they died" _**the fox said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

**"**_**They did it to protect you!"** _

Then it hit to her the memories of her friends saying that exact same sentence

"_Why? To protect you Naruto…"_

Her head hung down in shame. She had disrespected her friends dying wish by just almost killing herself.

But she countered back "But everyone is dead, not just my friends but, everyone…"

Tears begin pouring out as she sobs her grief out to the fox demon. Kurama felt pity for her as he watched her cry all her sorrow, loudly.

_**"Kit let's make a deal" **_Naruto immediately looked up at Kurama with a tint of red in her eyes.

_**"I can send you back in time, so you can change everyth- **_Naruto had a hugesmile on her face like when she was a child-_** but I don't know how far back you're going to travel back."** _she dropped her head down but looked up again with a different look on her face.

**"**_**Do you still want to?"** **he questions her as his bloody-red eyes stared at her determine azure-blue eyes.**_

"Yes I still want to because for my friends I would do anything for, that even means dying for them" her voice was full of wisdom after many years of war.

**"_Then _**_**Naruto… if you really want to do something for us… then do what you've always done… Prove it to us with your actions! **__**That's who you are!**__**" he roared at his vessel as he smirked at her. **_

Naruto didn't say anything but just smiled at him with her eyes sparkling with determination.

Kyuubi began making a seal with his blood as ink. Naruto stared strangely at the seal, after years of learning and studying fūinjutsu she didn't know what seal Kurama was doing, even as a Fūinjutsu Master. After the last drop of blood he wrote on he looked at Naruto.

"_**Jikan no Miraa Fūin!" he screamed out as he slams his paws to the ground.**_

The seal around her started glowing as white flashes of light starts to circle around her. She turned her head to face Kurama.

She whispered to him "Thank you Kurama" Then she disappeared in a flash of white light.

The fox demon widens his eyes with surprise. No one really thanked him before and then he thought again, but this was Naruto they were talking about.

He smiled and for once in a long time as he disappeared too.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Pretty good so far hmm….**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Jikan no Miraa Fūin: Mirrors of Time Seal**_

* * *

_**Last Edited 2/20/13**_


	2. Inheritance

_**The First Kunoichi**_

* * *

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.__-__Lao Tzu_

* * *

_**Chapter 2  
**_

_**Inheritance**_

Leaves rusting, the wind blew across a red-headed girl's face as she lay on the soft bed of grass. Her long strands of hair were tangled by the warm summer air. One would describe this scene as peaceful… if it wasn't for the blood on her.

_**Naruto Pov**_

She began to stir, her head moving up and down so she held on her head in order to stay still. Her vision at first was a bit blurry, then afterwards she could see everything clearly again. But all you could see was fields of grass as if she was in a forest.

'What am I doing here?! Man, my head hurts like hell! Where's Kurama?' were practically the first things going around on her head.

'Kurama! Yeah, he probably knows where I am right now.' She thought as went quickly went to her mindscape where Kurama was.

Water dripped every step she took, giving it a spooky feeling.

She looked up only to see an empty cage. So she took a step closer and leaned closer to the cage, she saw a note on it.

_**Kit,**_

_**I used every last of my strength to send you back in time. But, I don't regret it. I entrust you everything my tools, my power, my knowledge, and the future or should I say past. Every step and action you do affects the future. You'll experience many more things here than you did in the future. I won't be here with you but, I will be always there for you. You know, you remind me of a kit I never had. I always loved you like you were my own. I never thought the day I would be saying this but, I love you…**_

'Kurama…' silent tears went down her face as she clutched her hands tightly. Feeling guilty that he did all of this for her so, she could have a better life.

'Thank you Kurama. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. For you and everyone else I will live, to change the future. And that I would promise.' She vowed.

She didn't wish, pray, or just said it. She vowed and she won't die trying.

She walked towards the now empty cage. She felt a nostalgic feeling when she looked at the cage. Her fingertips lightly touched the rusty poles; she closed her eyes to remember those days.

* * *

_"__I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, __you__ die, __I__ die. Your courage is impressive, little girl… Very well, as a reward for making it this far, I will loan you my __chakra__!__" _

_"__You runt, you really are weak! You better be grateful to me… and to your beloved __Fourth Hokage__, who sealed me inside a twerp like you!__"_

"_**Destroy everything**__… Erase __**everything**__ that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your suffering…_"

"_You don't have what it takes to control my power! You're nothing more than a mere fragment of __**my**__ hatred!__"_

_"__Are you stupid!? I am the Nine-Tails! I haven't fallen so far that a little child can influence me! I'm a living mass of malevolence!__"_

_"__No… I will give you my chakra and it alone! I dislike Madara… if the alternative is being controlled by him… I choose you!__" _

_"__No matter how they say it… humans always say the same thing.__" _

_"__Naruto… If you really want to do something for u__s__… then do what you've always done… Prove it to us with your actions! __**That's who you are!**__" _

_I never thought the day I would be saying this but, I love you…_

* * *

Naruto opened the cage only to see many years of justu in scrolls, weapons of all kinds, and supplies that can last a lifetime. Her eyes widen to see such sight in front of her.

Naruto chuckle, "When Kurama said that me everything, he literally meant it." She partially had everything a ninja would kill for to get all of it. And everything was stored in her head, a mini library of her own in her mind.

She went out of her mindscape as she quickly regains control of her body. She observed the field she was on and saw a river. She kneeled down to look at the river to only see herself.

But on the surface of water she saw red hair coming down from both of her shoulders; she was costumed to see golden locks falling to the ground. Ero-sennin or Jiraiya always told her that her hair reminded of her father, the same blonde hair that both father and daughter had, but now it's red like her mother once had. Her hair wasn't the only thing that changed, the clear cerulean eyes she once had is now crimson-red like the ones Kurama had.

Wait…a…minute…, was this the after-effect from the power that was transferred to her.

After taking another look at herself, she did admit that she looked more ohm…beautiful.

She raised her hand to touch her cheek, which had no more whiskers marks. Her brow furrowed, did the transfer changed her that much, that it changed her appearance and her sudden increase of power.

'Oh well' she will just ignore it for now.

She stripped her torn fighting kimono as well her shinobi shoes and obaa-chan's crystal necklace that was passed down from generations in her family, now its entrusted to her.

She starts to bathe in river unaware of two pairs of eyes watching her.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry for the delay, I have been busy for quite a while.**_

_**And also many thanks for everyone who had favorite, reviewed, and followed this story!**_

_**-Harumi-Hime**_

* * *

_**Last edited 2/21/13**_


	3. Aka no Kitsune

_Hey guys, so before we start to the story I want give special thanks to__**ddcj1990, SeiryuNoAme, Fumetsu Kaji, Guest, windfox90, misteriosayuri, god of all69AnimeFreak69, **__and__** fanfic drawer **__for the reviews._

_Answers _

_**SeiryuNoAme**_

_Naruto won't get either the Rinnegan or Kushina's Chakra Chains. But she will have other new abilities and jutsu, which will be revealed in later chapters._

_**Guest #1**_

_You might have been right about the tense. So that why I decided to start searching for betas, that's if anyone who reads this volunteers to be my beta. Plus to tell you the truth my worst subject is **GRAMMAR!** But that doesn't stop me from my love of writing stories!_

_**69AnimeFreak69**_

_Kurama is not technically dead, since Naruto traveled back in the past so Kurama is still alive. Plus Kurama won't remember Naruto because, she came from the future and Kurama knows nothing about the future. _

_**fanfic drawer**_

_You said that you disagree with the new coloring of Naruto, but to me it makes sense. Because Kurama transferred his power to her, meaning some of his DNA would be changing some things in her body. Since Naruto's female body is not strong enough to hold in all of that, instead her eyes and hair would change. Basically her eyes and hair is holding in the leftover power that Naruto's body couldn't hold in._

_**Plus I also edited the other chapters.**_

_**1. Naruto was actually nineteen not sixteen**_

_**2. I putted the wrong chapter title**_

* * *

_**The First Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Aka no Kitsune**_

* * *

In the lands of Hi no Kuni, there was a new city formed there called Midori no Machi. It was famous for its beauty and fauna. Many beautiful kauri trees habited in that area, a rare kind of wood outside of Hi no Kuni. Animals of many kinds roamed the lands. The houses and shops there were still new and fresh. A year passed by after the newly formed village was built, they decided to hold a festival, celebrating their first anniversary since the building of their village.

A huge amount of people filled up the streets. Loud noises of drums, music from flutes, and the chattering from the people were all you can hear. Beautiful woven kimonos were being worn during the festival. Many shades of red, yellow, orange, and blue can be seen painted on signs, on kimonos, and on the lights. Merchants were yelling out their products, mothers were holding on their children's hands as they laugh childishly at them, men were out drinking, laughing with their friends. Everyone was happily enjoying the festival behold them.

Two men were walking sideways as the taller man was holding on the shorter man's shoulder. The taller man had tan skin, long dark brown hair and the same dark brown eyes, he was wearing a long red kimono with leaves designs on its sleeves, a forest green obi tied around his stomach, and for footwear he wore a wooden geta. The shorter man had fair skin, unlike the taller one, shaggy white hair, and red eyes with three red markings on his face, two under his eyes, and one on his chin. The light blue kimono he wore, had a dark blue obi, and tops it off; he wore wooden geta like the taller men.

"Oi, Tobirama! Don't look so grumpy and enjoy the festival!" the taller man laughs out loud as he playfully slaps the white haired man's black.

The shorter man trips and as he got back to his feet, an annoyed expression appeared on his face "Nii-san. Why did you have to do that?" he sighed. His brother was too cheerful for him to handle. "Don't forget nii-san that we're in the front lines. So we have to be ready at all time to attack" Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed again.

"I know that, but we haven't been to a festival since… forever!" The elder brother pointed out, and quite childishly considering his age. "Plus we have been fighting too long and right now, I just want to get away from that. His usual cheerful personality slowly changed with a haunted look in his eyes.

Tobirama looked at Hashirama. He knew exactly what his brother was talking about. Many years of fighting had changed their whole clan so much; that all they think about is fighting. Ever since they started walking, they were given a kunai and since then they began their duties as a ninja. He also knew how much nii-san was looking forward to going to the festival.

"Fine, but we're not going to be here all day. Ok."

"Don't worry we're going to have fun. It's going be a long night ahead of us." He grinned at his otouto. Not noticing how wrong that sounded.

"I hope not." Tobirama gave him a wary smile at him as he crossed his arms.

As they walked away, the women behind them were whispering something about 'brother love', 'gay', and many others that were considered disturbing.

**~.~**

The two young men stopped at every stand looking at their beautifully made products, savoring their handmade foods, and played the games there.

Hashirama turned around to face his brother and as he was about say something, he was interpreted by a loud voice.

"Nooooooooooooo! How dare you!" a voice yelled, it sounded like a man.

Hashirama and Tobirama both quickly made a glance at each other as they rushed to where the voice had come from. A shop came to view as they quickly slammed the door open. The door opened, revealing a strange sight.

A crowd surrounded the table as they yelled rooting for the players. The two opponents sat across the large oval table. The one that sat on the left was an over-large man, wearing a white kimono, long brown hair, and had an angry look on his face.

"How dare you!" it was the same voice that brought them here in the first place.

"Well, it wasn't my fault you lost, so pay up." A long silky voice chirped at the losing man. They looked at the person on the right side. It was a woman! She had fair skin, wearing a long red extravagant looking kimono with a white obi and beautiful sakura designs on its sleeves; the kimono was hung loosely on her as it exposed her large assets and long legs, showing her geta. Her lack of skin covering wasn't the only thing that stands out, it was her long, bright red hair and scarlet-red eyes; a color that was rarely seen, but a beautiful color that truly suited her. A sly smile formed on her face as she continued to stare at large man.

The large man still continued to glare at her but, gave in and took the money he lost to her.

The red-head got up and walked to him, took the money out of his hands and put in her pocket. She walked away, passing the Senju brothers. The way she walked looked like she was floating but, to Hashirama and Tobirama's eyes she was clearly an experience shinobi. They also notice that when she passed by them, she had narrowed her eyes dangerously as if she was saying _'why are you here'_.

Once she had left, everyone was oddly smiling.

"Oi, Kenta! She beaten you again!" a man came up to him as he laughed at him.

"Urusai! I really thought I would finally win today." he grumbled.

"Like you're ever going to beat her. She's Aka no Kitsune! There's no way you're ever going to win!" he said with pride in his voice.

'The Red Fox?' the two brothers could only wonder.

"Excuse me, but who's Aka no Kitsune?" Hashirama asked. The whole situation was getting very confusing yet, interesting at the same time.

"Well… she comes here all the time so, basically she's a frequent customer here. For some reason she left earlier than usual…" the man started thinking about what he had said.

"Then what about the name _Aka no Kitsune_ she was given?" Tobirama pointed out.

"Oh, that. Well you see we don't really know her true name so, we gave her a title. And apparently that little _name_ we gave her is now known out Hi no Kuni. Many others made stories of her like '_Hair as red as blood. Eyes that can see your darkest fears' _well something like that. She's pretty much a legend here, ever since the building of Midori no Machi. He nodded at the facts.

The two brothers absorbed the information given to them. They were really surprised that how one woman can make a legend of herself especially throughout Hi no Kuni. And what really stood out was that the man said that she left earlier than usual, that probably means that she had sensed them coming. But why would she leave right after they barely came in. She was getting more and more suspicious.

There's only one way to figure it out. They have to follow her. Hashirama looked back at his brother for approval, Tobirama immediately nodded back.

They quickly went out at incredibly fast speed, only the speed of a skilled shinobi. After a couple of miles they finally caught up to her, luckily she only went this far. As they were about to approach her, she disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

'Nani! Where was she?!' they thought.

A shiver went down their spine as the wind blew on their skin. The chilly wind wasn't the only thing they notice, it felt like the temperature in the area went down, as if someone is purposely doing this. The sound of leaves rusting made them finch, as they turned around they saw the same woman they were following.

Her silt fox-like eyes were dead as the cold winter nights. The moonlight shined on her, making her bloody red hair turned pink. The way the wind blew across her, was exposing more of her milky, white skin. Her pink lips were formed into a frown. The blank look she gave them, made it more awkward then it really was.

"Why are you following me?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Just a hint for the next chapter. From chapter 2 will be continued in the fourth chapter.**_

_**Also I'm looking for a beta so, anyone who wants to be my beta, just let me know. Also please show me your beta profile so; I can know what you're special at.**_

_**Reviews would be much appreciated. **_**(-.-)**

_**Hi no Kuni-**_ _Land of Fire-Fire Country_

_**Midori no Machi- **__The city of green_

_**Kimono- **__traditional Japanese outerwear_

_**Obi- **__the sash used to tie a kimono_

_**Geta- **__Japanese slippers or clogs, similar in design to flip-flops/thong sandals but, with a simple wooden sole_

_**Nii-san- **__formal way of saying 'older brother'_

**_Otouto- _**_younger brother_

**_Shinobi- _**_ninja_

**_Urusai- _**_Shut up!_

_**Aka no Kitsune**__- The Red Fox_


	4. Notice

Hey, Harumi-Hime here!

Sorry I haven't been updated for a while. I was sick for a month, so bad that I had to go to the hospital. And during the time I was sick, I was rereading my story and I was thinking of rewriting it. I feel like my story is too short and it's progressing too fast for my liking. I thought I made Naruto too mary-sue, like making her too beautiful and unrealistic. It seem like was I thinking of something else when I was writing this story. And the pairings for Naruto, I was thinking of Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, or Izuna. So I put up a poll for the pairing for Naruto. Don't worry I'll be back in around 2 weeks with a better plot, more realistic Naruto, and (maybe) a beta. I'll be just deleting the chapters and replacing them with new ones. Also a new title for this story but the summary will still be the same. A beta for this story is still open so please volunteer! Also please give me your opinion of how make it better and things you want to stay the same (like the color of Naruto's hair).

-Harumi-Hime


End file.
